Murdoc Niccals, su gran día
by CarliGorillazForever
Summary: Como ya lo dice el título, no lo se como se borró


_Murdoc Niccals. Nacido el 6 de junio de 1966. Sus padres de origen mexicano, nació en Inglaterra. Sufrió mucho en su infancia; y hoy ya es un hombre mayor con 48 años. Feliz día Murdoc._

Era en la mañana muy temprano Noodle se despierta muy contenta, se levanta, se arregla y se va directo hacia la puerta de su habitación. Camina hacia el sótano, bajo escaleras.

Se encontraba frente a una puerta vieja. Noodle se paró firme y abrió la puerta.

Se acercó donde se encontraba un cuerpo tapado con las sabanas de color verde muy oscuro hundido en las almohadas blancas. Se acercó, un poco más…le dio un beso en la frente, lo acaricio y dijo en un susurro:

-Despierta Mudz, hoy es tu día- dijo ella alejándose un poco para darle otro beso, pero algo la detuvo. Él había jalado hacia un lado de la cama para que ella quedara debajo de él.

-Lo se Noods- Y la beso…

En varios minutos. Se despertó 2D con cara de zombie, fue hacia el baño, hizo sus cosas **(no hace falta decirlo).** Se dirigió al pasillo, bajo las escaleras. Entro en la cocina, se preparó el desayuno y se sentó a comer.

Russel se encontraba en su habitación, **(ya había vuelto a su estatura normal y su peso también XD)**, se levantó, se cambió y se dirigió al a cocina a desayunar lo de siempre. Tres tazones de cereales con leche y jugo de naranja. **(Que rico).**

-oye, ¿D no sabes dónde están Murdoc y Noodle? - dijo intrigado viendo la hora ya que ella siempre se levanta temprano.

-no, no lo sé .-.

Volviendo con Noodle y Murdoc…

Estaba yacida en su cama, besando a Murdoc casi llegando a tener relaciones.

-mmm….no sabía que eras buena besando- dijo el besándole el cuello, le dejo un pequeño chupón notable.

-es que hace mucho que no besaba a alguien. Dijo ella enderezando porque se dio cuenta que era tarde.

-¡No te vayas!, estábamos recién calentando Noods.-dijo con voz seductora acercándose para darle otro beso.

-¡Adiós!- dijo ella saliendo de la habitación haciendo que Murdoc besara a la puerta.

-ya volverás a mi Noodle.- dijo y se agregó para salir.

-ya que es mi día podre salir a buscar unas prosti-amigas para pasarla bien…-dijo pensando en voz alta.

En la cocina

Russell y 2D ya habían terminado de desayunar, lavaron lo que ensuciaron.

-En donde estabas, y porque tan despeinada?- pregunto Russell extrañado ya que ella tenía siempre el cabello arreglado.

-Es queee…le di mi…regalo a Murdoc-san, Russ- dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado.

-mmm…te creo. Dijo el

-¿Bueno pero eso no explica porque tienes el pelo desaliñado?-dijo 2D aun intrigado.

- es que nno lo encontraba al regalo y lo busque por todos lados.- dijo rascándose el cuello. Yéndose hacia la mesada para preparar el desayuno. En eso 2D dice:

-¡Espera!. ¿Qué tienes en el cuello?-dijo mirándole el chupón "pequeño" que le hiso Murdoc.

En ese momento llega Murdoc. Entra con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Hola gente ¿cómo están?!- dijo acercándose a Noodle, dándole un beso en su mejilla.

2D se índigo y se aleja de la habitación, igual que Russell no aguantaba tanto el "amor".

-bueno que tienes pensado para ahora Noods?- pregunto abrazándola.

-nada aparte…pensándolo creo que si.

-y a donde…mmm?-con una voz ronca y algo seductora.

-espero que cerca o un hotel. Dijo algo provocándola.

-nop. En lugar mucho más privado

Arréglate bien que esta noche salimos - Le dijo y se fue a tomar su desayuno ya que ella estaba hambrienta.

-Está bien amor-. Tomo una cerveza de la heladera y se fe a la sala a ver tele.

Llegando a la sala estaba 2D y Russell mirándolo con odio.

-¿Qué te pasa con Noodle, ella es como tu hija y las hijas no se las besa haci?- dijo alterado 2D.

-nada solo ella me "me dio su regalo" nada más. Dijo esto se retira de la habitación.

-que tramarán esos 2?- se preguntaba Russ

- no lo sé pero hay que seguirlos.

Ya era tarde, cerca de las 10 de la noche.

-mmm…donde me llevara Noodle que me dijo que me arreglara. Aparte creo que ya no la trato como una hija, es ya mayor y pensándolo es….hermosa, linda, graciosa, amigable… Que piensas Murdoc! eres ya un hambre grande no te puedes enamorar de una chica así ! -. Pensó mientas se arreglaba.

Se vistió con una camisa de color verde bastante oscuro y con unos pantalones de vestir pero a la vez no se vea.

En habitación de Noodle

-Bueno ya sabes quién tienes que hacer Noods. Solo esto es por su cumpleaños, no porque te gusta…bueno puedo decir que aún sigue siendo sexy a partir de sus años que tiene. ¡Pero qué te pasa no pienses más en eso Noods!- se dijo así misma.

Se vistió con un vestido bastante resaltante pera su cuerpo, a pesar que era menudita. Era de color negro con un dorce de color rojo sangre. Unos zapatos de plataforma, ya que ella es bajita.

-bueno yo ya estoy. - Se dijo así misma ante el espejo.

En la Sala

Estaban 2D y Russell escondidos detrás del sillón para ver que iban hacer ambos.

En eso llega Murdoc, se sienta en el sofá como si nada. Espero un tiempito y aparece Noodle bajando por las escaleras.

-bueno como me veo- dijo ella parándose al frente de él posando con una mano en la cintura.

Murdoc no podía ni hablar por lo bien que ella se veía.

-si te vez esplendida. Dijo lá beso y se fueron.

o.0….2D y Russel habían visto todo el espectáculo detrás del sillón.

-vamos lo sigamos-. Dijo 2D parándose de golpe.

-¡que, no somos espías del gobierno para andar siguiéndolos!. Anda vos si tanto te importa.

- está bien chau- y salió rápido de la casa dejando a Russell solo en la casa.

-ahora podré ver mi novela favorita- dijo y le puso y la novela se llamaba: Dulce amor **(más trucha la novela esa :/)**

Con los "enamorados"

Estaba en un restaurante francés. Ambos no entendían muy bien lo que decían los mozos.

-bueno que lindo restaurante que escogiste Noods. -Dijo dedicándole una caricia.

- bueno después de terminar de cenar, reservé un habitación de un hotel cercano de acá. -Dijo ella

En un par de mesas más alejadas de ellos se encontraba 2D oyendo lo que conversan ambos.

-Noodle no tendría que estar con Murdoc, si no conmigo.- dijo triste **(pobre 2D****)**

En un tiempito más tarde ambos terminaron de cenar, pagaron y se fueron al hotel que se llamaba: El hotel de descansó, relajación y placer.

-lindo hotel reservaste Noods, entremos – dijo abrazándola

-no, no, Noodle porque haces eso con el - dijo 2D cabizbajo

Ya en la puerta de la habitación ambos se miraron, rieron, abrieron, cerraron la puerta y colocaron un cartel que decía: No molestar.

En el oro lado de la puerta ellos se comían a besos lujuriosos y acaricias por todo el cuerpo. Se dirigieron a la cama…

Bueno ya sabemos lo que paso en la cama sí.

En la mañana siguiente era totalmente un desastre, había un olor a alcohol, mariguana, la ropa tirada en toda la habitación.

Murdoc se despierta. Ve a su alrededor y lo que encuentra fue a su chica preferida que siempre la quiso, a Noodle.

-¿Bueno que encantadora noche pasamos no?- dijo haciendo despertar a Noodle con un beso muy tierno comparado en la noche anterior. **(Bastante tierno)**

-buen día amor y ella lo beso.

Se encontraba 2D en el bar del hotel hablando con lámpara y toda la gente lo miraba, tomo de más decían los demás. Toda la noche la paso hay.

**Bueno espero que les allá gustado la historia. Se me ocurrió a último momento. Por ultimo Feliz día Murdoc.**

**Lo siento, no sé qué paso, se borró la historia, pero aquí está de vuelta.**

**Te quiere y te admira:**

**Carla**


End file.
